


I Caught Fire

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre Promare, cute and more cute, teenage runaway burnish bois, thanks for reading all my dreams about them being young and in luv on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Gueira and Meis teenage runaways at the grocery store shoplifting some snacks, they get cute in the cosmetics isle, and then feel on each other after they get kicked out.





	I Caught Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yo its tembii w the gueimeis fluffy type shi, what more can u expect from me at this rate haha. Hope u love it. Wrote this to the song "I Caught Fire," by The Used cus fire allegories duh and it's a cute love song that fits the fun mood of them being reckless and carefree together.

"Called it!!" Meis leaped over the top of the shopping cart and plopped into the basket, looping his legs over the edge and letting them dangle freely. 

"Aah you got it last time!!" Gueira pushed the cart along, breaking into a short sprint up the parking lot, making sure to throw in some swerves to playfully jostle Meis around as he hollered and laughed. Meis lost balance and fell back, his legs going straight up and he screamed, flailing with every sharp twist and turn Gueira propelled them towards. "You're never gonna wanna be in the cart next time cus its payback!!!" Gueira smiled impishly as he slowed down and approached the small grocery store, watching his boyfriend untangle and rearrange himself. "Cute," he thought, then said, "Here!! This'll shut ya up for a minute 'bout it," and he rummaged in his pockets for a second then victoriously pulled out Meis' prize, a small lollipop, one of the last ones they had grabbed from the counter basket at the bank. Did they use the bank? No. But did they go in just to grab a pocketful of lollipops? Absolutely. Gueira tossed it at Meis and he squeaked as it bounced off his head and landed in his lap. He threw off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth with a, "Hmph!" pacified for the moment as he sucked begrudgingly, throwing a look at Gueira who pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at him with a, "Blehhh!!" Meis laughed and stuck his tongue back out which already was turning blue from the candy. Gueira hopped up on the front of the cart so he was leaned all the way over and plopped a quick kiss on Meis' mouth, the both of them happily laughing and getting a few odd looks from strangers leaving the store. The boys shot them scowls and the on lookers quickly scurried away, which just made the Burnish boys laugh more, Gueira giving a good push off on the cart and gliding them inside.

"Ok, Meis! Let's do this!" 

"Yeah!!"

Meis pointed out the way and Gueira took them there, tossing chips, bags of popcorn, cans of Pringles, and even a bag of grapes, just cus they were easy to snack on while they shoplifted, munching on them as Meis himself popped open the Pringles and chomped on them as Gueira pushed him through the store. Gueira stuffed granola bars in his pockets and listened to Meis complain he needs something to drink too now so he spun the cart around, giving him a little bit of whiplash, Pringles spilling out all over him. "Gueira!! You are seriously out of control watch it!!" He tossed a chip up at Gueira and he tried to chomp it out of the air and very clearly missed, laughing and telling him to try another one!! Meis shot another pringle and Gueira jumped up, missing again, Meis laughed hard and threw another one purposefully throwing it just to throw it at him and Gueira nearly hopped himself into the cart, attacking Meis, grabbing a handful of Pringles and throwing them directly back at him, the boys screaming and laughing as they shoved each other and the chips getting everywhere.

"Excuse me!" An old guy huffed as he shoved his way to get past them, they definitely were blocking the isle and causing a ruckus. 

"Excuse this, grandpa!!" Gueira flipped him the bird and Meis covered his mouth, holding back his laughter, snorting loudly, which just made Gueira shove him and tell him that sounded ridiculous and he imitated him obnoxiously, Meis crying out and whacking him over the head with the empty Pringles can, yanking it away when Gueira reached for it to get him back, the two falling over each other in the cart and yelping, Meis shouting at him that hes getting crushed. Another older woman tsk'd sharply and gave them a disapproving look, Meis and Gueira hung onto each other and pouted their lips at her, as if to say, "Sorry, ma'am, we simply can't help ourselves."

Meis pecked Gueira's cheek and shoved at him again, asking him to really, for real this time, let him up!! Gueira popped himself out the cart and went back to pushing them, swinging them around to drinks, throwing Meis a bottle of cola and grabbing one for himself. They both sipped and Meis told him to take them to make up next! Gueira smiled and obliged happily, full of bubbly drink and feeling bubbly himself. "Ok!! Hereee we go!" He pushed Meis through the isles until they got to cosmetics and slowed down so Meis could browse until he told him to stop. Meis grabbed a small eyeshadow pack and ripped it open right there, using his finger to smudge some of the purple over his eyelids as Gueira himself grabbed an eyeliner crayon and compact mirror, underlining his eye for a punky smudgy look. "Gimme that shadow, Meis! Trade ya!" They traded and Meis outlined his eyes with the eyeliner, corner of his tongue sticking out as he focused on his look. He looked up when he was done and saw Gueira was still deliberating over the palette so Meis sat up in the cart and leaned over with an open palm, "Gimme!!"

Gueira handed it back and Meis pulled him in, taking his chin in his hand and leaning him down to his level, rubbing a little red eyeshadow on his boyfriend, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth again with one eye squeezed shut like a real artist at work. Gueira smiled and Meis leaned up quickly to kiss him, closing the palette and smoothing his thumbs over the look to give it a distressed look. Gueira checked it out in the compact Meis held up for him and he whistled, "Not bad!! Kinda sexy," he fixed his hair while looking in the mirror and angled his face from side to side, giving himself a good look. Meis clamped the compact shut and popped up for another kiss, throwing his arms around Gueira who hugged him back, humming into the kiss. "Thanks for the look babe!!" Meis gave him a nod and thumbs up. "Here lemme do you back too!" Gueira pulled away and grabbed a mascara, ripping it open and Meis sat up straight, munching on a grape while he waited, letting his boyfriend come back over and slide his hair back behind his ears so both of his eyes were visible, melting into the touch. Gueira held the mascara tube between his teeth and he grabbed a bobbypin out of his back pocket, using it to pin Meis' part back, nodding victoriously when it was nice and smoothed away. Meis stared up at him and Gueira caught him staring, he took the mascara out his mouth and stuck his tongue out at him with another childish, "blehhh!" It seemed to be his favorite thing to do lately and Meis laughed, telling him to hurry up already! 

"Ok ok ok, hold still then!" Gueira rebuked. He held Meis face gently in his hand and told him to look up, very steadily and carefully applying the mascara, biting his lip in concentration as he paid attention to coating the eyelashes and not to jam Meis in the eye. It was a lot easier doing this on yourself!! he thought. Meis stayed careful and fought back the urge to close his eyes, Gueira's hand on his face was extremely comforting and all the wanted to do was lay in those hands and feel safe and cozy. Before he knew it Gueira was holding the compact mirror up with a "ta-da!!" for Meis to see. He blinked a few times and checked it out, going, "Ooohhh!" Gueira laughed and peeked over the mirror at him replying to his astonishment, "What, ya never wear mascara before?" He said it like it everyone obviously has worn it before and Meis was the only one in the world who hasn't. Meis furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, "So what!! Anyways, not bad, yeah?" Gueira nodded rapidly, "mhmm!!! Its... really nice," he coughed and blushed, looking away defensively, Meis looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, unpinning his hair and letting it fall back down. "No!!" "What?" "It.." Gueira coughed again nervously and looked away again, Meis huffing angrily, "Just say in already!!" "You look really really cute with your hair back!!" They both blushed and Meis anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, the both of them too shy to say anything else. 

Then Gueira felt a tug on the corner of his jacket and Meis pointed down the isle, signifying that he wanted to go there. Gueira pulled the cart along and Meis reached out, grabbing a hair brush with a little, "hmph!" and unwrapped it, plopping it in Gueira's hand. He turned around in the cart so his back was facing to Gueira, and also so Gueira couldn't see his red face. Gueira was stunned, handbrush in his fist, all of Meis long hair facing him, and he put two and two together. He gasped and instinctively put the brush to his hair, separating the part he brushed so it wouldn't get tangled and ran it down, sending small shivers up Meis spine. It was...so...so...comforting. He closed his eyes and bit back a sound, the gentleness of his boyfriend brushing his hair having a profound affect on him. It was intimate, to have the act preformed upon him. The way Gueira's nails stroked his scalp and parted his hair, the brush running down his hair smoothing it out and how he took care not to pull or yank at the ends when it got a little tangled from living life in the streets. Meis' breath came out in a shaky sigh and Gueira gulped, he too was equally affected. Yeah he had done things with Meis, things that involved them being a lot more naked and a lot more skin on skin, but somehow, this made his skin hot and heart race as if they were alone, naked, together. His eyes fell partly shut and he licked his lips, brushing his hair, fingers twitching with pangs of desire to touch Meis neck... his shoulders... down his back and around to his chest, then he'd touch his waist, he knows the exact spot to touch to make Meis- 

"Hey!" 

The burnish boys yelped and flew off the ground, the loud angry shout snapping them both back to reality and they were extremely startled. 

"You better pay for all of that!!"

They glanced around and they were surrounded with discarded packages, candy wrappers from their snacks, the Pringle can and mostly empty grape bag, some empty coke bottles too. They winced and slouched, guilty, caught.

Meis flicked his hair defiantly back to its normal position and clicked his tongue, bring Gueira back to attention. They locked eye contact and they both nodded, Meis bracing himself in the cart as Gueira shouted and launched them towards the owner, barreling the cart down the isle. The owner screamed and lept out of the way, not even trying to stop them as they kept going, hollering all the way out the store, Meis leaping from the cart with their goods in tow, Gueira scooping him up and grabbing his hand as they ran as fast as they could across the street and down an alley, laughing the whole way, high on adrenaline. 

They collapsed together into a pile of laughter and stolen snacks, embracing each other and laughing until they were bent over in half, wheezing, Gueira crying between laughs, "ohmygod I can't, I'm gonna die," Meis nodding and shaking, holding his belly, "You're out of control!! Did you even see his face??" They rolled on the ground, bawling with laughter, until they finally started to wind down and catch their breath. Meis rolled on top of Gueira and leaned down and kissed him, they both made soft "mmm" noises and Gueira wrapped his arms around Meis, kissing him back passionately. "God, I love him so....much..." the redheaded burnish thought to himself, letting Meis slide his tongue into his mouth and going soft and warm everywhere, his body lighting up and making him feel mushy and gooey. He thought that if he was born to feel, to think, it was all for to touch Meis and to be overwhelmed in thought by him totally. He felt pricks of fire in his fingertips as his hands moved like muscle memory down Meis back and up his shirt, caressing the small of his back, that familiar soft dip at the bottom of his spine and his dimples on each side. Gueira moaned and his back arched, pressing them closer together. Meis hair draped down around his face and it tickled his cheeks and neck in the most comforting way of the word it could ever mean. He opened his eyes to gaze at Meis face, his eyes still closed as he kissed him, he admired the way he looked with his makeup on, lashes dark and defined, the purple smudgy shadow suiting him perfectly. Gueira felt a fire pooling in his belly and he grinded their hips together, like his body was moving on it's own accord in order to get closer...closer...to Meis. He closed his eyes again and moved his hands down over Meis ass, sliding his hands into the jean pockets, settling his hands in there and giving him a firm squeeze. Meis wiggled and moaned, sucking on Gueira's tongue in a way that made Gueira feel delicious. 

They pulled away for air and looked at each other syurpy sweetly, Gueira nodding, even though Meis didn't say anything, but knowing in his mind, his heart, what he's telling him, he can read him like a book without even trying. Meis moans and their lips fall together again, then they hear a, "Dude, gross," as a back door opens in the alley, probably the back door of some cheap restaurant, and a worker pops out for a smoke, eyeing them with disdain. They boy's faces fall flat, unhappy to be interrupted, but also getting up, probably figuring chilling in someone's back alley isn't the best place to get it on. Meis hops up and Gueira follows, they smooth each other down, their rumpled up clothes much needing a wash. Gueira thinks he has some quarters he can spare to run to the laundromat with at some point, or even better, they can just lift some new threads at some point. He watches Meis leaning down, scooping up the fallen snacks and pocketing them, his hair falling down his face and Gueira leans down, tucking it back behind his ear affectionately and Meis, "hmms?" Looking up at Gueira tenderly through those lashes that drive Gueira's insides into a firey frenzy, he places a kiss on his cheek and they loop their arms together, heading out of the alley back into the day, onto another misadventure.


End file.
